


Casa Reyes

by SkyPrincessCommanderBadass



Category: Black Mirror, The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2017 universe version, Casa Reyes, F/F, F/M, I had to do one, Kidding!, Raven is so awesome, but not really, clexa fandom - Freeform, coz bruh I am obsessed with Clexa and San Junipero, don't worry i won't hurt u, post 307, this is how it should end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass/pseuds/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass
Summary: "I watched an episode from an old series, Black Mirror, San Junipero. They have created a place where people can stay when they die. The concept of City of Light was more or less from that one." Raven explains, she eyes the blonde and the boy, Clarke seems interested but her face says 'just get on with it' and Bellamy's just bored as fuck. "I think Becca saw it and ALIE made use of that information. Or rather Jaha saw it or whatever. The point is, I did something really similar."OrRaven found an old series and was fascinated of how San Junipero works so she created her own believing that it will be the solution they are looking for. The question is, will that solution be enough to save them from radiation?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently just watched San Junipero, thank you, whoever you are that posted that #RaiseYourGays video the San Juniclexa one, if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be able to watch that Black Mirror episode. I just love the story so as usual I have to do a Clexa version of that. 
> 
> This one is set on 4x03 when Clarke and Bellamy are called by Raven. 
> 
> This is fun to write by the way, but I have to remind you this ones unbetad like all of my works but I did my best, I just hope my best is good enough.
> 
> ANYWAAAY!
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> SkyPrincessCommanderBadass

"Having ALIE upgrade my mind, I can't stop thinking of ways to find a solution." Raven ranted while Clarke and Bellamy is perched on the couch listening to Raven's idea.

The thing is, ALIE said they have 6 months to live, 6 became 2 and now they are weeks away from being wiped out completely.

"I watched an episode from an old series, Black Mirror, San Junipero. They have created a place where people can stay when they die. The concept of City of Light was more or less from that one." Raven explains, she eyes the blonde and the boy, Clarke seems interested but her face says 'just get on with it' and Bellamy's just bored as fuck. "I think Becca saw it and ALIE made use of that information. Or rather Jaha saw it or whatever. The point is, I did something really similar."

"So, what I did is a prototype from the previous chips. It's not edible though but it has the same effect." Raven explains while digging her pockets for those upgraded chips.

Clarke sat up straight, clearly interested now and so as Bellamy. He eyes the blonde beside him, he knows that whatever how she takes this one, her decision will always be biased to the memory of the fallen Commander she fell in love with.

The prototype still looks like a typical ALIE chip except for the small cilia like spikes on the other side of it. Raven noticed Clarke's eyes on the spiked part of the chip.

"It will not be as painful as Flame, but it will sting a little, this thing doesn't have to be inside your body." Raven explains.

"What does it do? And how is that going to help us with the situation?" Bellamy asked.

"ALIE created the city of light to save us from radiation. This one will do the same, except we upload our consciousness to the cloud and live a life, a better one up there."

"Our body will still be dead down here." Bellamy muttered.

"No, not necessarily. We finish patching Arkadia up, we let people in. Our bodies could pile up anywhere then we won't need to eat or drink, but we are alive." Raven smiled at the last part.

"Like in a coma." Clarke muttered absentmindedly.

"Yes, but better because we can live inside this." Raven raised the prototype. "And if our bodies die down here, we can upload ourselves in here."

"Death is not the end." Clarke whispered and Bellamy knew that Clarke would choose this virtual world where Lexa can never die again, if Lexa would be there.

"Why are we here again?" Bellamy asked.

"I would like to ask Clarke to try. If she's satisfied, she can convince the Arkers and Grounders alike."

"I vote a no on this stupid idea. That thing might hurt Clarke!" Bellamy argues, he's now on his feet towering over the mechanic.

"This thing is my creation and I'm mildly offended, Blake. Have some faith for Raven 2.0." Raven stood up too, sizing up the older Blake. The stare down last for a minute or so until Clarke spoke.

"I'll do it."

"Clarke-"

"It's okay, Bell. I have nothing to lose." Clarke smiled, but it doesn't reach her eyes. He knows, once again that the Commander won, even after her death, Bellamy is still close second to Lexa.

Raven smiled triumphantly at Clarke. "Need I remind you that you agreed to this and I did not force you to take it?"

"Yes, Raven. You are nothing like ALIE, if that's what you want to hear."

"Great. I am officially welcoming you to Casa Reyes." Raven smirked as she dropped the prototype on Clarke's palm.

"Anyone you wanna meet in there? Dad? Or Commander Lexa? Anyone?" Raven asked.

"No one really." Liar. Clarke would like to see Wells and her father and Lexa of course.

"Here, let me." Bellamy took the prototype and positioned it in front of Clarke.

"It's like the flame, it goes to the back of your neck." Raven says as she readies the computer.

Clarke let her jacket fall on the floor and swiped her hair on one side of her shoulder.

"Ready?" Bellamy asked. Raven gave him a thumbs up and Clarke nodded.

"Come back to me, Griffin. Please..." he whispered thinking Clarke did not heard that.

"You know I will always choose her." Clarke replied back, enough for just Bellamy to hear it.

"I know." He replied as he plants the prototype on the back of Clarke's neck. Raven is right that it does sting but she did not expect it to sting even more, she closed her fist and bit her lip to stifle her groans.

"Raven." Bellamy scolds, seeing as the blonde is in pain.

"A little more, Bell. She will stop hurting."

And that she is right, Clarke relaxes after a while followed by the slumping of her body. Bellamy caught her immediately, he checked her pulse, still alive.

"You can put her down. I will be with her here and there."

"I prefer to watch. To see it myself."

"Okay. Whatever floats your boat, Blake."

 

* * *

Clarke expected a deserted area like the City of Light, a full structured place, all greys and blacks and whites. What she did not expect is to be in the middle of a sea of people, at night where the people are very much alive and they can see her. People wear colorful casual clothing, different from what people wear in the city of light and their hair looks good, washed and not braided and sporting all kinds of colors, some are pastel, some are vibrant and some are just plain blondes and brunettes.

She looked down to her clothing, she was expecting to be dressed the same but she isn't. She's wearing an army green bombers jacket, a white shirt, ripped acid washed jeans and white chucks she only saw on old magazines in the Ark. She caught a glimpse of her image to the nearby TV store, she looks good, even younger, her hair is washed and is tied in a messy bun.

Her eyes focused on the TV in front of her. It's playing some sort of a music video, the beat sure is catchy. She was too focused on TV that she did not notice the person beside her humming the song that was playing.

"That song is really catchy." Clarke heard the person beside her say.

"Yeah." She replied, still not looking at the person.

"Closer." The person mumbled.

"I'm sorry. What?" Clarke now turned to the person. A gasp caught between her lips as she saw her.

"The song. It's called Closer." Anya said.

"Anya? What are you doing here?" Clarke asked, a smile on her face.

"I don't know. Maybe this is where the dead go?" Anya shrugged, the once stoic warrior looks different, younger too in her leather jacket, grey cropped shirt, ripped jeans and black chucks, her blonde hair unbraided, washed and curled perfectly, falling on her shoulders.

"Does this mean you are dead, Clarke?" Anya asked.

"No. I was- it's hard to explain, I guess I am just visiting." Clarke explained, Anya nods like she understands it.

"What is this place?" Clarke asked.

"Casa Reyes." Anya shrugged.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Since I died. This place looks different before until a few weeks back, we all dressed different too."

"Well, look who's here." Clarke turned towards the familiar voice.

"Finn!" Clarke leaps up towards the boy she once believed she loved.

"Hey, Princess." Finn greets. "Raven did a great job right?" He boasted a little, he's still proud about Raven and that warmed Clarke's heart.

"Who killed you?" Finn asked.

"No one. I'm still alive, just visiting."

"I figured. Rae's been here many times. We worked things out in here." Clarke nods in understanding, second chance to life and to love.

"Everyone in here is dead?" Clarke asked.

"No. We got visitors before, but since the destruction of the city of light, they have left until Raven came in here." Anya said.

"As of now, it's just you and Raven." Finn said, Clarke nods in understanding.

"So you dead people live here." It's not a question, more like a tease.

"You can say that. We live peacefully in here. No wars, no nuclear bombs, irradiated earth, no grounders, no arkers, no them. It's just us. All of us." Finn explained and that is enough for Clarke to consider this place. This is what living is all about. After all life should be about more than just surviving, right?

 

* * *

 

Bellamy noticed that Clarke was smiling in her sleep, at the same time Raven is chuckling. He wonders what is happening in that screen.

"What is it?" Bellamy asked.

"Clarke found Finn." Raven smiled at him, the idea of finding Finn twisted his stomach in to knots and the effect it gives Clarke's body here is making his chest tighten, Lexa and Finn both dead and still Clarke's happier to be with any of them than she is here.  _ Third place it is. Or Fifth _ _?_ He thought, there's still Wells and Jake.

Bellamy lied Clarke's body fully on the couch and stood up, watching over the monitor Raven's been looking at. And there he saw it, Clarke with Finn and Anya, they all look care free and happy. Clarke's happiness is his too.

"Where are they going?" Bellamy asked.

"To our place. Finn and Mine." Raven replied, She had spent so much time with Finn in Casa Reyes. It was fun and she still love him that's why she's willing to try again, even just in this virtual place that she created to be with him.

 

* * *

"Well, this is us. Raven and Mine." Finn said as the three of them stood outside a decent sized apartment. Anya chuckled, Clarke never heard such sound from Anya before, not that they've spent enough time to have heard it but still, it is Anya.

Finn opened the door and led both women in to the living room. The three of them were surprised by the people occupying the place.

"What is this?" Finn asked particularly no one, the sofa is filled with three people, all of them facing away from Clarke, Anya and Finn.

The three stood up and turned at the same time then Clarke flung herself to meet one.

"Dad!" Clarke squealed as Jake caught her. Jake looks younger than Clarke remembers. He looks different in 2017 clothing but he smelled the same, feels the same too, like coming home from a rough day at school.

"Hey, kiddo." Jake whispered as he set Clarke down. He let her go just enough to wipe those tears away.

"Clarke." The blonde turned towards the familiar voice.

"Wells." She greets and hugged him fiercely too, Wells still looks the same as Clarke remembers, same as what she felt with Jake, Wells felt like comfort, like ranting about how shitty the Ark system is to your best friend.

"I missed you." Clarke mumbles as Wells let her go.

And finally Clarke's eyes landed on the last person, green met blue but they did not do anything, they did not hug or kiss or held hands, they just stared at each other with burning desire, the longing and the love right there but Clarke chose to stop and stare because she cannot believe she is seeing her.

 

* * *

"Is this real?" Bellamy asked when he saw those green familiar eyes. "How are you doing this, Reyes? Take her out of there, you're just hurting her more."

"It is real, Bell. And whatever ALIE did to my brain to do something like this, I am totally thankful because this is what we needed." Raven stood up, limping her way to where Bellamy sat and placed his head on his fisted hands.

"This is our solution. We can live or we can survive. You choose. Because I am done trying to survive the day, to save who we can save today. I want to live. With Finn. With my friends where I know there is no ending. That I won't live in fear whether I will get to see you guys for tomorrow or is it just today. But there, Casa Reyes is our second chance to live and act our age." Raven moved to the table, Bellamy is now looking at her, He did not know this was her purpose after all. It was good but it feels wrong. To be stuck in a virtual world and let your body rot inside the Alpha station.

"I want to feel and act 19, Bell." Raven reminds him how old she really is. "And Clarke... She lost enough for an 18 year old girl. Let her live."

"I want her to. This is how bad the council fucked us up."

"No. Don't blame them. They did what they had to do and now we have a choice. A choice to live." With that Bellamy considers. He can be with O and his mom and probably his dad too, it is very tempting yet it still feels wrong.

"Take her out of there, Rae."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"She needs this. To see her again. You did not saw what I saw in the city of light while she's in there. She was forced to choose us, to save us and abandon Lexa to fight alone."

"Lexa was in there with her? In the city of light?" Bellamy asked, surprised.

"Yes. And up until now, Clarke thinks she died in there."

Bellamy glanced at the monitor, Clarke still staring at her with great awe and still looking like she cannot believe she's right there in front of her.

 

* * *

"Hello, Clarke." Lexa greets. Clarke's eyes waters at the sight of her. Lexa looks young in her blue plaid shirt, grey undershirt, dark jeans and boots, her hair curled perfectly and was placed to one side of her shoulder. She looks even younger with the duty to her people taken out of her shoulders, Clarke never saw her this relaxed.

"Lexa." She tested her name on her mouth.

"Clarke." The blonde liked the sound of her name from Lexa's lips. She closed her eyes and let the sound settle in, etching it to memory.

Lexa stood there, doing noting but itching to reach out and hold the blonde but she waited, she doesn't want to scare Clarke away.

"Oh my God, just kiss her already." Anya interrupts, making all the people inside the room turn her way.

"Anya." Lexa scolds.

"What? It's not like she's being subtle with gawking at you." Lexa giggled at that. Clarke turned her way, the giggle she only heard once from the stoic Commander sounded normal to her in here.

That pushed Clarke to do so, she willed her feet to move and approach the brunette, Lexa's arms are already waiting when Clarke stepped in. Clarke did not held her immediately, instead she placed her hand on Lexa's chest, feeling her warmth and heart beat under her fingers.

Clarke smiled and looked up at the brunette.

"Lexa." She breathes.

"I'm here, love." Lexa replies and that did it. Clarke held her close, leaning their foreheads together before kissing. Her lips felt like home, like coming home from a very long day saving their people.

Suddenly they forgot they are in a room containing Clarke's father, best friend, an ex and Anya, they forgot because nothing else matters now. It's just her lips on Clarke's and everything else just fell in to place.

 

* * *

Bellamy had to look away from the screen as Clarke kissed the girl she loves. No doubt that he has feelings for her that he isn't willing to admit, not to anyone, not even to his self.

Raven sighed, tears in her eyes as she watched the interaction, she's just happy for Clarke to feel alive again.

"How long before she gets out?" Bellamy asked.

"I limited her til midnight." Raven shrugged

"That's 4 hours away."

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothing. I'll be back in five hours. I'm assuming we'll piece her back together once she comes back to reality."

"We won't. I'm sure of that."

"I hope so." And with that Bellamy took his exit, Raven did not bother to ask, he will probably be punching some bags to ease his worries.

"Have some faith, Bell. This will be the solution we are looking for." Raven mumbled even when he won't hear it.

 

* * *

 

Clarke spent the day with the people of Casa Reyes. Some are really familiar, Charlotte, Atom, Aden, Maya, Lincoln, Ontari and Nia. Some are not, there's Gina who she learned was Bellamy's girlfriend, a night blood about Aden's age named Xander, a kid named Aaron and Tristan who Clarke only met once. It's funny that the people who were once against each other are actually coexisting in Casa Reyes. Nia and Ontari doesn't seem dangerous in here, the fire is still there but they don't seem to hate anyone now that their isn't a government they have to fight for.

After a while Dante, Emerson and Cage arrived, Clarke immediately felt unsafe, tensed even with the sight of them but Lexa just caressed her cheek assuring her that they meant no harm. Emerson even smiled at her and held the kid Aaron, that's when Clarke remembered that Aaron was the name of Carl's son.

People coming in and out of Finn's place seems normal and Clarke is a little bit overwhelmed. She excused herself and stepped out. Breathing in the fresh air of Casa Reyes.

"So you're the one who Alexandria's been talking about." An unfamiliar voice made Clarke turn and her eyes landed on a girl, beautiful but not as beautiful as Lexa but still beautiful. She has dark skin, long curly hair pinned on the side of her head and a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you from somewhere?" Clarke asked.

"We never met. It's just that, Alexandria can't stop talking about you." She smiled. That's when Clarke realized that this person is talking about Lexa.

"Clarke right?" The blonde nodded. "I'm Costia." She offered her hand to be shaken by Clarke. The blonde is stunned, this was the love of Lexa's life, how is she supposed to react to that.

"Clarke Griffin." Clarke said as she shook her hand. And Lexa picked the right moment to find Clarke. Her eyes widens at the sight of them together.

"I see you've met Clarke." Lexa said, composing herself.

"Mhmm." Costia hums as Lexa stepped forward to give Costia a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"It's nice to see you, Alexandria"

"You too." Lexa steps back to stay beside Clarke, the blonde immediately slipped her arm around Lexa's waist, a little territorial as Lexa would say but she liked it anyway. 

"So, how did you die?" Costia asked.

"I did not. I'm still very much alive. Just visiting." Clarke smiled politely at her and she did not missed the glare Lexa gave Costia about the question.

"Oh okay. I'll see you around." Costia left them on the porch, Clarke still clutching the back of Lexa's plaid shirt.

"So that's Costia." Clarke starts.

"Yes. I forgot she's here. I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"There's nothing wrong with it really. It's just that you are with her in this paradise and she can reach you anytime...." Clarke trailed off, she doesn't remember the point why she's telling Lexa this.

"Clarke." Lexa scolds.

"No. It's fine Lexa. I can't be with you, not unless I die. I just want you to know..." Clarke swallows hard. "That it will be okay if you get back with her. She's the love of your life, you have history and lingering unfinished feelings and I don't want you waiting for me, since I don't think my fight will be over soon."

Lexa's eyes soften at that admission of jealousy towards her past. "Clarke." She scolds once again.

"I'm just saying, Lex." Clarke shrugs and looked down at their feet.

Lexa lifter her chin up, tilted her head to face her and planted a soft yet firm kiss on her lips. Clarke can't help but kiss back.

"I. Love. You." Lexa muttered in between kisses, Clarke teared up, she never heard those words from Lexa's lips before.

"You do?" She asked.

"Do you want me to show you?" Lexa teased, a cocky grin plastered on her face, it's very unlike her to have such expression and it sent a delicious wave of anticipation towards her groin.

"Your place." Clarke replied, it's Lexa's turn to be surprised but she nodded and took Clarke across the street where her motorcycle is parked.

 

 

"Is that the-" Clarke said when they dismounted the motorcyle.

"Yes. The Polis tower." Lexa answered her unfinished question.

"Wow. It looks the same yet different." Clarke muttered as Lexa took her hand to get inside.

"Which floor?" Clarke asked as they slipped in to the elevator.

"Penthouse." Lexa whispered as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"We're in the elevator, Lex." Clarke said when Lexa started kissing her neck as she was pressed against the elevator wall. Lexa let her go immediately and composed herself.

The tension is building in silence that you can hear the buzzing of their skin, the itching of their fingers to be on each other and both their elevated breathing. Deep inside Lexa is cursing for picking the top floor, the wait is killing her, all she wants now is to make love to Clarke, to remind her how much she's in love with her.

Once the elevator door opened, Lexa dragged Clarke in, never bothering to shut the double doors behind them before kissing her passionately.

In one swift move, Clarke was being lifted up, her legs wrapped around Lexa's waist while kissing. She was dropped on the bed, big enough for the both of them. Lexa stood there gawking at the flustered and still dressed blonde.

"You're beautiful." Lexa said as she takes in the sight in front of her, Clarke's kiss swollen lips, mussed up hair and the blush on her cheeks.

"Come here." Clarke whispers which Lexa obliged immediately. Kicking her boots off and taking the blonde's shoes with it.

 

 

The feel of Lexa's skin against her is the same as Clarke can remember, though it's better this time because the brunette took her time unlike the first time they made love. Even when Clarke is aware that this is all in her head, she still loved the way that she can feel it and she willed herself to etch this in to memory.

This will bias her decision about this place but she let her body and heart feel what it can for the moment. She enjoyed living and not just surviving for the given span of time.

She caressed Lexa's back, surprised that the tattoo on her spine changed.

"It's changed." Clarke whispered, she heard Lexa chuckle lightly.

"Yes. Those deaths doesn't matter now." Lexa replied, Clarke noticed that her arm tattoo changed too.

"Why this though?" Clarke asked as she traced the image of a falling human on Lexa's back.

"It's about you. The day you fell in to the sky is very important for me. That's the day my soulmate fell to the ground." Lexa faced her, eyes shining with pride about her chosen tattoo. Clarke's heart felt warm at the admission resulting to her kissing Lexa passionately.

"And this?" Clarke asked, topping Lexa and caressing the arm tattoo that also looks different.

"I never told you about the previous one there but it was for Costia, a representation of years that I lost her." Clarke nodded, there were three brackets there before meaning three years without Costia.

"I guess it doesn't matter now because she's here."

The brunette nodded and planted a kiss on Clarke's collar bone.

"This one doesn't really mean anything. I remember my people talking about my warpaint all the time. I heard them saying I look like a raccoon, so..." Clarke caressed the abstract tattoo on her arm, it took her a minute to see where the raccoon is.

She giggled. "Yeah you do look like a raccoon." Clarke planted a kiss on Lexa's chest and rest her head there, content with just hearing her heart beat and steady breathing.

"It's almost time." Lexa mumbled.

"What?" Clarke's eyes landed to where Lexa was looking, the bed side clock says 11:59 pm Clarke looked back at Lexa, she's just smiling at her. The brunette caressed her cheek.

"I love you." Lexa whispered and that's all Clarke can remember before everything went black.

 

* * *

 

"Lexa!" Clarke jolted awake, Bellamy was seated by her foot. Her breathing labored like being able to breathe after drowning on the ocean.

"Hey. Hey." Bellamy cooed, the blonde's still disoriented and flinched at the touch of Bellamy's hand on her cheek.

"What happened, Rae?" Clarke asked, Raven turned to face her looking apologetic and the blonde know she will not get her answers with Raven looking like that. She caught a glimpse of Lexa on the screen behind Raven.

The brunette is pulling Clarke's discarded clothes on to cover her naked form and went back to the bed to hold the pillow where Clarke lied moments ago. Lexa curled herself on the pillow, she looks vulnerable and that broke the blonde, seeing Lexa miserable without her.

That's when Clarke realized, it's not just a simulation, it's not just her head creating images of Lexa, of her father, Anya, Wells and Finn or the place itself, it was real, real people with real emotions and Clarke hate that she hurt Lexa's feelings.

"Clarke." Raven calls out when she noticed that the blonde is looking past her.

"What happened, Raven?" Clarke asked through gritted teeth. She's flaring a little and Raven knows that isn't a good sign.

"I limited you to five hours in there. I was afraid that you won't be able to separate this world from Casa Reyes." Raven replied, she has a point and Clarke relaxes a bit. She was afraid that something went wrong and she won't be able to come back for Lexa.

"Can I come back?" Clarke asked.

"Clarke." Bellamy scolds reaching for the blonde.

"I'm alright." Clarke replied with a smile. "More than alright actually."

"So Rae? Can I?" She asked, facing the mechanic.

"Yes. But maybe tomorrow." Raven replied with a smile.

Clarke nodded and took her exit.

"Where are you going?" Bellamy asked.

"To discuss this with my mother." Clarke winks at Raven and went on to find Abby.

 

* * *

Lexa was sitting on top of the Polis tower with her earphones on, dangling her feet on the edge, not even scared that she might fall and die again.  _ Or was it possible to die when you're already dead? _

She can't even begin how she knows how to use stuff like her ipod and earphones, it's not like she ever held one or even seen one but still she enjoys having that thing around.

She glanced at the clock on her ipod. 8 pm, every night she waits for Clarke to appear in Casa Reyes, sadly the blonde never appeared again after their first encounter. Raven told her that Clarke was busy taking care of the problem, somehow Lexa wished she could do something to help Clarke in anyway.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket, another one of those devices she never got to use before but she was able to use now. A message from Anya pops on the screen.

**_ Anya: Ever saw falling people from the sky? _ **

That text confused Lexa, no one ever saw people falling from the sky. The concept of Skaikru, the fallen people from the sky is just a metaphor when their ship landed to the ground.

**_ Lexa: No. why? :/ _ **

**_ Anya: Really? An emoji? Thought you're cool. Anyway. Look up. _ **

Lexa looked up and there she saw, people. One by one falling from the sky in their parachute, Lexa never saw one in action but whoever gave her the knowledge that those things are called parachute, she is thankful.

"What the-" Lexa stood up, surprised at what she is seeing. She stepped back when she saw a person falling on top of her, she caught the person immediately. She looked down and saw those familiar cerulean eyes.

"I fell from the sky, again." Clarke giggled.

"You did."

"Do you like it? It was my idea." Clarke asked as Lexa set her down.

"I do." Lexa caressed the blonde's cheek and she leaned in to the touch. "It's been so long, Clarke" Lexa mumbled.

"I know. I've been busy."

"It's okay. I'm just happy you are here." Lexa planted a kiss on Clarke's forehead as she pull her close.

"I can make you happier."

"Yeah? How?" Lexa asked.

"I'm staying."

"You- who killed you?!" Lexa asked, feeling her blood boil for the thought of someone killing Clarke.

"Radiation." Clarke shrugs. "We failed on finding a solution. This is last resort. We uploaded ourselves in here, good thing Raven made enough for the people who wants to come."

Lexa caressed Clarke's cheek. She can't begin to think that this beautiful and very much alive blonde died in radiation. She remembered those body inside Mount Weather and how they look like when she spied on the Skaikru who cleaned the place.

"Oh Clarke." Lexa kissed her cheek.

"It's okay. I am here now, with you and I'm not leaving." That made Lexa smile.

"Never again?"

"Never."

 

(And they live happily ever after.)

 

Death truly is not the end.

 

Never, especially when Lexa is on the other end of it and that one made her wonder why she ever feared death.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my fics where Clarke dies because really when Lexa died, Clarke died with her. They are one of a whole, one dies and the other follows. And you can't convince me otherwise that did not happen because from "Maybe life should be about more than just surviving" to "now we survive", only because her reason to live is already gone. And you know why Clarke acts and thinks like Jaha on the recent episode? because Jason killed her too the moment Lexa took her last breath, Clarke did too, the girl she was died with the nightblood with the vibrant green eyes.
> 
> HAHAHAHAHHA Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
